Littlle brothers and Big brothers
by mind email
Summary: After leaving Sara back in New York. Dean stared to be a big brother and bugs Sam. R&R please.


"**Little brothers and Big brothers"**

By: Scott

To: Spencer (my little brother)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Supernatural._

Summary: After leaving Sara back in New York. Dean stared to be a big brother and bug Sam. R&R please.

Warnings: Language

Author's Note: I have a little brother of my own so I really know just how to bug him. But sadly he just knows how to bug me too. Sorry about the ending I didn't know how to end it.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sam"

"Go away Dean"

"Dude we're in a car"

"ummmmmmm"

Dean and Sam where driving down an old high way somewhere going to their next gig. They were only about 6 hours away from New York and Sara. Sam had been quite, letting his head rest on the window, most likely thinking about Sara.

"Sam"

"What Dean" Sam said not even looking up from the window.

"Kissy, kissy."

"Aw come on Dean we went trough this 3 hours ago, don't start now" Dean laughed

Now Sam was starting to be really bugged by Dean. A board Dean was not a fun Dean sure Sam can handle it he was after all the younger of the two and can bug Dean like no other. But right now Sam wanted to be leafed alone to his own thoughts.

"Oh come on Sam we all know you're thinking about your lovely Sara wanna give her a call?"

Dean asked knowing he most likely get Sam snapping at him for bugging him about Sara. But this was too much fun and Dean was board sure he had his music but he never pasted up a minute to bug Sam.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dean and Sam had stopped at a diner. Dean was eating a hamburger and French fries, while Sam was eating a salad. _Gross green fugly food_, as Dean so kindly put it. Once again Dean was eyeing ever pretty woman in the diner. And once again Sam was looking up the ghost that was killing people that past by the grave yard at night.

"So what do you have their, lover boy." Dean asked with a mouth full of fries.

"Sooner or later you are going to run or of names for me" Sam said, "and yes I found something on it not a lot though,"

"Well Sammy Boy I-"Sam cut him off.

"It's not geek boy, it's not lover boy, it's not Sammy boy." Sam almost yelled, "Its _SAM_"

"All right all right clam down, so what do you have." Dean laughed; he was getting on Sam's nerves _again_.

"Lets get a motel ok am tired and you are really starting to bug the hell out of me." Sam said rubbing his sore eyes. I was true he was tired both from Dean and the nightmares that never seem to stop.

Dean eyed Sam. "All right, all right but early tomorrow morning we are getting this job done, then maybe we can see Sara ummmmm" he gave Sam innocent face and made a kissing sound and batting is eyes at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG, do you ever stop!" Sam yelled. The whole diner seemed to turn and look at the two brothers as Sam stormed out of the diner.

'What a baby' Dean said to him self and paid for the lunch.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sam"

"…"

"Sammy"

Sam was trying in vane to get some sleep, while his brother was up and sadly board, which wasn't good for Sam. Before Sam could move or even know what was going on, Dean jumped from his bed over to Sam's, landing beside him. Because of this Sam falls off his bed.

"Ouch" rubbing his head Sam looked up to see his brother pointing at him and laughing his head off. "Damn you Dean."

"Ha, ha you should ha, ha have seen ha you're ha face." Dean said between gasp of laughter.

"Ha, ha really funny Dean"

"Anyways it's almost midnight I think we should get ready."

"Ya, ya"

"So geek boy what do we know so far?" Dean asked as get got out his rock slat and gun.

"It's Sam and what we know is this, the ghost comes out at midnight, kills who ever happens to be in the grave yard, he hunts the grave yard from what I gather is because he was hang their as punishment from killing his wife and ten children."

"So they never heard of condoms?" Dean gave Sam a sly grin.

"DEAN!"

"Ok, ok clam down, so we find the bones of this guy and burned them, that's gonna be fun don't you think?"

"Dean shut up before I kill you"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Simple right Dean"

"Shut up Sammy"

"It's Sam"

"Well Sam-my it was suppose to be simple but who know that thing can put up a hell of a fight."

"I give up, I want to see Sara like you said, am tired" Sam wined

"Stop your winding bitch"

"Jerk"

"Fine we're see her"

"Thank you Dean-ny"

"That in you're in for a world of pain"

For the rest of the night it was fare game for both boys to get a punch in on their other sibling.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**FIN.**_


End file.
